Electrical energy may be distributed by an electrical distribution system in a number of different manners, exemplary manners including: by overhead electricity lines with exposed conductors, by insulated underground cables, or via solid conductors (bus bars) in an electrical substation. Electrical faults may occur in electrical distribution systems for a number of reasons, exemplary reasons including: a bird spanning the insulators of an overhead power line, water tracking across an insulating component; a breakdown of the insulating properties of an insulator, for example due to age or exposure of the insulator to the elements; and a mechanical digger hitting a buried cable. When an electrical fault occurs, it may result in the formation of an electrical arc whereby the electrical potential difference between two otherwise electrically isolated points is sufficient to cause an electrical breakdown of the air therebetween. An electrical plasma forms which enables current to flow between the two points. Substantial amounts of heat are dissipated by electrical arcs and so they bring with them a significant risk of overheating, or setting on fire, objects in the vicinity thereof. When it is determined that a fault has occurred in an electrical system it is conventional to attempt to isolate components of the system so as to limit or prevent damage caused by the fault.